The countdown
by LittleMissKsalvatore
Summary: Its New years and we all know what that means, the clock is ticking. Just Fluffy sweetness, nonseasonal I know but when your inspired, your inspired. One-shot. Clace. R


**The Countdown**

**This Fanfiction was born in the middle of summer after watching a New Years Eve episode of The O.C. The story is inspired by the song- Auld Lang Syne. Which was playing in the background. I was going to wait to post on New Years but nobody got time for that. Enjoy!**

Clary sat at home watching the crowds of people partying it up Times Square on the TV screen. Luke and Jocelyn sat cuddled together on the couch opposite. Simon and Isabelle were spending the night together, Alec was at Magnus' and things had been awkward around Jace since he had said he would just be her brother, that left Clary here ringing in the New Year at home with her parents. It was uncomfortable glancing over at the content faces of her mother and step-father hugging and whispering sweet nothings when she had no one to celebrate with.

_You know what you want. You know who you want. Are you willing to get up of your arse to claim it? _Her mind asked again and again. She sighed. _But is it's not what he wants? _She argued internally. She gazed back over at Luke softly kissing her mother's head; their hands entwined. The rings on their wedding fingers glittered in the dim light of the TV screen. _Your never know if you don't go for it._

Those words sent her into the air. The blood rushed to her head but she was already dashing out of the room and into the hallway. "Clary? Where are you going? Where's the fire?" Luke called out from the living room.

She had finished pulling on her boots and had yanked on her winter coat in record time before she answered. "I have something I have to do." She yelled back grabbing her scarf from the hook and opening the door. The bitter wind of New York City whipped into the hallway.

"At eleven thirty on New Year's ev—" The door shut before he could finish. She had half an hour, and Luke was right. It was the busied night of the year. But she wouldn't give up. She broke out in a sprint through the snow. Was she going to get there in time?

**The Institute.**

Jace lay on his bed reading one of his old books. He had been invited to many a party this year, all Downworlder events, except the annual ball thrown for the Conclave. That's where Robert and Maryse were now. The institute felt cold and empty now. Christmas celebrations were over and the family had gone their separate ways this evening, off to their loved ones. Jace sighed. He had refused the invites on the bases that he could not truly enjoy the festivities, the idea of having to find a random girl to kiss at midnight twisted his insides. _I don't want just any girl._ He looked to his clock on the night stand. One minute too midnight. _The first year by yourself dude. Wow you've really come far haven't you._

He heard the distant noise of the elevator letting out a passenger and frowned. _Who could that possible be? Everyone should have been out._ The sound of running footsteps pricked up his ears as they sounded down the hallway towards him. They stopped in front of his door, only for a second than the first thump hit the door. "Jace? Are you in there?" A breathless voice shouted from behind the door. It was the voice he had been dying to hear. Was he dreaming this? Had he fallen asleep and conjured up such a blessed event just to torture himself with when he woke up?

He leaned up on his elbows. "Clary? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Hurry up and open the door it's urgent!" She shouted not stopping to rest her hands from the consistent knocking. He jumped to his feet. He caught a quick glance at the clock. The seconds hand ghosted past the 10 and he threw the door open wide. There she stood. Her hair was a curled tangle threaded through with festive glittering ribbons, her emerald green coat dusted with snow. Her eyes grew wide for only a second.

"Clary?" He asked again stepping forward to the edge of the entryway. She stepped forward and placed a finger to his lips.

"Five...Four..." Slowly she crept up on her toes so she was eye to eye and brought her lips a grazes distance from his. "Three...Two..." _One._ Her lips captured his and she melted into his form. His hands came up to grip her desperately to his body, his left hand snaking up to wrap into her hair to bring her deeper into the kiss. She drew back with a small smile and placed a soft peck on his parted lips. "Happy New year Jace." She breathed. His eyes softened and he smiled down at her with such happiness she thought her heart would burst. She pulled back out of his arms capturing his hands and swaying them lightly between them as she stepped out from the doorway.

"Happy New Year Clary." He whispered. She grinned and let go of his hands. Clary turned and begun down the hallway were she'd come from. He lent against his door frame and watched her glide into the darkness at the end of the corridor, her rusty red locks swaying down her shoulders. He sighed running his index finger over his lips. He could still feel her kiss. _Please, by the Angel. Don't let this be a dream!_

**Review! LittleMisskSalvatore x**


End file.
